bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Academic Dynasty Rangers (Arsenal)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by Academic Dynasty Rangers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Academic Dynasty page as well as the team page of the Academic Dynasty Rangers. Morphers Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou Main article: Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou See also: Ninja Star Blade, Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou The Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou is Academic Dynasty Rangers' morpher and power access device. Ninja StarBurger Main article: Shinobi Farmranch Ninja StarrBurger See also: Transformation Device Ninja StarBurger The Ninja StarBurger is Wrangler Star's morpher and power access device. Samurai Changer Main article: Samurai Changer See also: Transformation Device Ninja StarBurger The Samurai Changer is Sukiyaki Chō's morpher and power access device. MiracleNinja Sword Main article: MiracleNinja Sword See also: Strongest Ninja Sword Ninja Gekiatsuto The MiracleNinja Sword (Ninja Intense Heat Sword) is Kamikaze Aka's variant of the Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou. Multi-Use Devices Nin Shurikens Main article:Nin Shurikens See also: Nin Shuriken, Ninja Power Stars The Nin Shurikens are small throwing stars used by the Academic Dynasty Rangers to unlock their powers, forms, and Mecha by placing them into the Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou, then spinning them. The Academic Dynasty Rangers can also throw copies of their Transformation Nin Shurikens for various kinds of attacks. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Ningeki Karakuri Hengen See also: Ninja Star Morpher, Ninja Battle Morpher Ningeki Karakuri Hengen is a giant 4-point shuriken that the core Nippon Rangers carry with them. The Ningeki Karakuri Hengen is able to change into three different weapon forms, all marked with their respective kanji: The Ningeki Hengen Sword is a Kamikaze Aka's short sword; The Ningeki Hengen Bow which allows both Harakiri Ao and Geisha Momo to fire energy arrows; and the Ningeki Hengen Claw is a Tempura Ki and Aikoku Kuro's tri-claw designed for swift stabs. To activate the finisher, a Nippon Rangers needs to place a Nippon Shuriken into the middle of the weapon, making the weapon announce "The Karakuri!", allowing the Karakuri Hengen to announce, depending on which mode it was in, "Sword Transformer Slash!", making the blade glow the same color as the Nippon Rangers wielding it, "Bow Transformer Shot!", making it fire an arrow glowing in the same color as the Nippon Rangers that fired it, or "Claw Transformer Rend!", making the claws glow the same color as the Nippon Rangers wielding it. When fighting, the Nippon Rangers combined the 3 finishers into one, by having Harakiri Ao and Geisha Momo shooting their arrows, allowing Tempura Ki and Aikoku Kuro to catch their shots with their blades, and send it skyward, allowing Kamikaze Aka to strike the mixing energies to make it form a five-toned shuriken that then flies at the opponent. Still karakurihengen01.jpg|Ningeki Karakuri Hengen Still karakurihengen02.jpg|Ningeki Hengen Sword Still karakurihengen03.jpg|Ningeki Hengen Bow Still karakurihengen04.jpg|Ningeki Hengen Claw Star Sword-Gun See also: Rockstorm Guitar, Star Sword-Gun The Star Sword-Gun is the personal weapon of Wrangler Star, in which it combines three types of equipment into a single weapon. The weapon itself has two modes: Sword Mode and Gun Mode in which to launch attacks, greatly maximizing the range of attacks that the weapon can utilize to deal on enemies and Youkai alike due to how easy it is to switch modes, which is a simple switching of the grip. It also strums like an actual electric guitar. To utilize attacks, the dual-element Furai Nin Shuriken is placed right on the sound hole compartment of the weapon before strumming it to activate their corresponding Shuriken Ninja Art jutsus. When controlling Rodeozord to make it control the Bison Buggyzord, Wrangler Star places the Star Sword-Gun on the wall behind him. Like the core Nippon Rangers, Wrangler Star uses the Star Sword-Gun as a medium for using Texas Bisonzord's finishers. Finishers To activate the finishers on the Star Sword-Gun, Wrangler Star presses the red tab-like button on the Sword-Gun, making it announce "The Attack!", then spinning the Nippon Shuriken currently in the slot on the Sword-Gun. Depending on how Wrangler Star is using his weapon, the Sword-Gun can announce "Ninja Slash" if in Sword Mode, or "Ninja Shoot" if in Gun Mode just before the final blow is struck. *'Shuriken Ninja Art Secret Technique: Wind Rockstar': This requires the Furai Nippon Shuriken to be in its Wind Mode to be performed. Wrangler Star envelops theyself in a blue hurricane, then rushes at the target, and bombards it with multiple slashes, rotating around the target while doing so. *'Shuriken Ninja Art Secret Technique: Lightning Rockstar': This requires the Furai Nippon Shuriken to be in its Lightning Mode to be performed. Wrangler Star fires a blast of lightning at his target. During the first usage of this finisher, it was used to enhance Harakiri Ao's Ninja Violent Slash. File:Star_Sword_Gun.jpg|Star Sword-Gun Samurai Saberblade This sword of the Sukiyaki Chō has a computerized handle which is patched in to the computers at Ninja Ops. It can also amplify Phoenix Marie's voice. See also: Shuriken's Bat, Samurai Saber File:brad-samurai-saberblade.jpg|Samurai Saberblade Sidearms Ninpou Gama Gama Guns See also: Gama Gama Gun, Ninja Blaster The Ninpou Gama Gama Guns are the main pistol weapons of the Academic Dynasty Rangers, modeled after a frog. They can also be used as the detector of any new Youkai birth, to which they sound the alarm by ribbiting. To activate the finisher, a Academic Dynasty Rangers inserts a Nin Shuriken into the back of the gun, making the mouth open to make a barrel in the shape of a frog's tongue pop out and the gun to announce "The Frog!", and to chant "Frog" repeatedly until the trigger is pulled, making it announce "Bang bang bang, Ninja Strike!", where the gun fires a laser in the color and shape of a frog's tongue that homes in onto the target and pierces it. Still_gamagamaju01.jpg|Ninpou Gama Gama Guns (Normal Mode) Gama_Gama_Goner.jpg|Ninpou Gama Gama Guns (Finisher Mode) Inventory See Also *''Arsenal (Ninninger)'' - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Arsenal (Ninja Steel) - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. *Arsenal (Hurricaneger) - Super Sentai counterpart in Hurricaneger. *Arsenal (Ninja Storm) - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Storm. Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal